


林海荒原 (苏联x黑龙江 私设 BG)

by AsyaIsAsia



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Historical Hetalia, Historical References, Human & Country Names Used (Hetalia)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:01:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28430568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsyaIsAsia/pseuds/AsyaIsAsia
Summary: “黑龙江在口岸，可观数值的GDP成分——都依靠两岸经贸往来呢。在悲苦地方过境的松嫩两江永远一衣带水，抬头不见低头见，君在阿穆尔江右岸而她居左岸，是不好和伊万撕破脸啊…”基于金钱和利益的算计，构建成为永无休止的纠缠，这便是故事永恒地悲情的框架，时代封尘并画上血的十字。人们在苦难中尖叫悲剧如何重演，因为历史往复因果轮回，世界规律式地恒定于满目疮痍，承受者非他既我。在这样的大背景下，你对着这样的我和这样的他——活在持续着没有终结没有解脱的混乱里，活得充满了跨越太平洋两岸的算计心机，以及冰冷利益纠缠的礼貌的疏离——也说得出我的爱人归期有时？
Kudos: 1





	林海荒原 (苏联x黑龙江 私设 BG)

第三章 垂泪又逢君，那年六月满城红旗和花海摇曳

“你以为他爱你？”——王辽钰俯下身去笑得喘不上气来，“红色沙皇是看腻了中东欧那群人的脸，满是反抗意味的西斯拉夫或波罗的海或没有联盟归属的人们可怜又悲恸的脸！他只是玩弄腻烦了他那些忠实的下属和棋子，你应当打开电视机看看，他是如何拿坦克碾过痛苦地蜷缩在地上的东欧女人再毫无怜悯地扯断她干枯打结的头发，就像他五十年前如何对待你！在铁血的华沙和布拉格老城里人心惶惶，西方阵营无不赞赏卢卡谢维奇一行人反抗英勇，所以在这种几乎穷途末路的动荡和迷途里，他才来远东找你这最后的念想儿，而你却还傻兮兮地觉得，你占据过他半分的爱，或者半分的他？天真的女人…”

电视机里愈是听得见新纪元它携来恐慌和危险而来的脚步，一遍遍绝望地重复提醒我，伊万布拉金斯基从血火里升出来，也因此必以暴戾的血火维持生存。他周身谁的命途不是这般诸多悲苦？——政治峡谷地带的小国，撕扯撕裂在两极的格局里…他们曾几何时也对他都怀了甚至可以称为崇敬的深情啊，却是必要走到如今地步。

王辽钰继续教诲我：“不——你不明白。无论如何你与东斯拉夫的男人从未在一起。没有任何文化或者历史层面上的共同点，由命运牵引着你们两人同行。你们没有共同的过往，他与你之间邂逅又分离的孽缘，其实只是你一个人的屈辱。你们从没活在同一个世界里，或同一条国运进展的时间线上，连你们那相同的信仰信念理想、以及从其衍生出来的政权，也不过是虚假。连王耀都只能向你叹息着摇头。”

我东北亚的同伴劝导我应当停一停，停止这样歇斯底里撕心裂肺的祈盼，爱情和绝望都写在脸上，供王耀猜忌及诸南省嘲笑：“你这样爱他又恨他又惦念他得死去活来——不知道的人还以为你的生命你的文化你所有的最重要的命脉都是他，他是你的主他是你北满被指控大逆不道的原罪的来源。可谁都心知肚明他心中的你算个什么呢？他到底是从莫斯科而来，那是什么概念、是什么样的地方？——相比之下我们又算得上是谁、国际大局棋盘上的什么玩意儿？你看不清楚你们的未来吗——历史是如何滚滚向前去而背向你们？注定是不得有美满的善缘！”

在上演愈烈并撕扯着天下两极的恐惶中，一九八九年的五六月份，东欧传来的讯息也隐隐中讣告着大厦将倾，我们都站在时代转折路口的风雨中，吸口气就一胸腔都盛满了骨血铁锈的味道。戈尔巴乔夫访华的那年夏天，首都乃至全国的空气里，紧张地充斥着拔剑张弩也风声鹤唳的意味，累计了多少年压抑的苦难。苏联的客机降落在首都国际机场，夹道的欢迎声中回响远处广场上学生和民众聚集的呐喊。与同期发生的东欧剧变近乎花开两朵，这注定是将在西方史书里占一席浓墨重彩地位的大变动。

王耀也是在北京城排山倒海的燥热——不知道只是天气还是火药味道里——烦得焦头烂额，政史变故牵连，他几乎并没有同意我来北京远远地瞧上一眼我几十年恒定没有质疑的心上人。到底还是伊万布拉金斯基他自己隔着国际电话线间冰冷的尴尬和沉默，在话题的最后提上了一句，小阿勒锦同志近几年也受苦了，你们大家都过得艰难。语音洗去了在东欧阵营里血与火填充的戾气和暴虐，一晃儿简直回到了五几年松花江水一样涟涟的温柔，他听不见我在电话的另一头捂起嘴任泪水在双颊驰骋，曾几何时啊这声音徐徐引导我向光明，我们的阶级没有恐惧，历史至暗时刻的尽头是赤旗飘扬、我等皆要自由。

就算是王耀，多年之后仍怀着凛冬珍宝岛上黑暗的记忆，却也被牵起几分动容，没能掩盖心知肚明局势因果之后惆怅的遗憾——他提出几亿人民币的援助，友善又爬上东亚男人满是经济市场算计的眉梢眼角，我那一瞬间受够了这样的勾心斗角，看起来连自诩不会瓦解的阵营里，也只有我是真正对他深情、怀揣我们的信仰没有叛变一往直前。

王辽钰向我摇头、神情里预感到大难将至的悲戚，一行在机场迎接外宾的省市用哀恸的肃穆掩盖几十年来的希冀——如今感情羁绊皆是粪土，国际舞台烟枪子弹的血雾里谁管你往来真诚、信念坚毅锲而不舍。我站在六月份天安门人海的最后排，喧杂的风景在眼前晃过，却快速旋转至没有声音，我劝告自己不如就这样算了吧，我与曾经的爱人早就撂开手，眼前没有共同的归途也看不见退路、不过是天命茫茫。我依旧穿着当年他在火车站临行前送给我的花裙子，布拉吉上面斯拉夫民族图纹的花儿鲜红妍丽地绽放，好像是我在松花江两岸开得旺盛又美好的青春时代，闭上眼睛就可以不理会我们的爱情皆虚假、一路上梦破碎掉如同厂区从深度腐朽再渐渐倾塌，雪原上摊着他与我生命的残垣。

一众外交官与苏联外宾寒暄着的广场上，我懵懂年华时的爱人如旧日一般一身陆军少将的军装，外套板正挺立，帽檐遮下来挡住脸上神情，我远远地望上一眼，就忘记相隔于我们之间的，是天命里写了悲惨的结局，而放下戒备做尽了——他的脚步为我停下来、怀抱展开、眉眼弯弯温柔的笑靥化开冰海——这样无限循环着的梦境。我甚至荒唐地想要朝来人的方向喊，伊万布拉金斯基，音调拉长了好像悲凉的京戏一样，穿过时代的迷雾和至暗的历史长河。而后我会伸开臂膀去抓住他的手，说我们没有完蛋我们接着一起走下去吧。只有我啊，仍不愿意放弃，那个浸泡在政治谎言里而被彻底腐蚀的念头——仍信着他的道路如何一往无前就是世纪的未来。

梦里心里无数次流连恒久不变的，仍是五几年锅炉厂区最为炙热、翻涌百般深情的怀抱，我满心满脑子都充斥回荡着剧烈的呐喊和呼唤，唤我混乱的时代进程里算不上救赎的救赎。确是午夜酒醒梦回时次次入我梦里的英雄，英雄从史诗里走出来 如今周身都沁着武装军械铁锈的气味和猩红的血色，我怎么会不明白梦里人如何并非良人。

许多个世纪的旧事旧情在眼前翻涌，是什么样痛苦的孽缘啊，必要重播没有解决与出口只能殊途的所愿不得和意难平。在这一年盈溢了满城的鲜花和红旗里，透过历史长河里跳着舞的光影和尘埃，人海攒动。我是白日里发了怎样荒诞的梦呀，我看见群众骚动起来的混乱里，我的心上人打地平线阳光万顷的远处朝我的方向跑来，我几年的希冀和痛苦和幻想和仇恨，就都定格在他的身影从模糊而逐渐拉进的这些瞬间。我欲伸手并向前奔去迎他，可是周遭好像是阻隔了空气，我只能感受到眼里盈满的泪光、惊诧和恐惶和无限速加快的砰砰心跳声，回忆滚烫在四肢百骸，击溃并切断大脑里一切思考和做出决定的能力。

从武装军火和坦克驶来的侧面，有人用汉语朝我喊，估计是王耀他现在也吓怕了，跑来告诉我外面不安全。在东亚男人的出乎意料和随即转变成合乎情理的释然中，伊万布拉金斯基从身后把我锁进他的怀抱，拿鲜红的围巾遮上我的眼，因此我就不会看见苏联死去再另迎来新生时脸上忍住疼痛的模样，背景厂区爆破的火光、和坦克开火时暴戾的色彩如何都映在他的眼眸里，眼底坚毅英勇地旋转了六十几年的赤红随着血雾一齐化开散尽。

从他唇间嚅着“告别”的字眼，呼啸的风声里近乎不可闻，普拉善，我的姑娘，我的同志，普拉善。就这样，我们之间，永远只充斥着告别，没有告白。我们眼里依旧都映着北京城飘荡的鲜花和红旗的颜色、在某些定格的瞬间看上去几乎美好又绚丽的画面，随即是于欧亚大陆同时炸开的烟枪和迷雾。

我最后也并没有看清楚来人的面容以烙印于我这世纪的记忆里，倒是浪费了我花过许多个烧不来暖气的凛冬，在脑海里想象上映着若是与故人能够平和再会，我将如何描绘他脸庞坚毅的线条、又以怎样的神情望进，他对我流露了几十年坚定温柔的眼瞳。我其实也庆幸，因为我花了许多年也没法预见，我到底如何能够直面我心上人的生死一瞬——

我这辈子所有的勇气和决心，都已经用尽在了一九四几年战后的北满，雪一片片覆在他的陆军少将帽檐，他拉起我的手往一车厢的援建器械走，穿过重工业发展齐全的炼钢厂，我透过他俊毅也温柔的侧脸就说服自己看见了世纪的永远。

回忆皆飘散作雪原上虚芜，我在这一刻对自己想，起码是要开口说再会啊我的同志，可是回应我的只有首都广场上清晰清脆的枪响，那声音激荡在历史的漩涡里，冲击力强烈得眩晕，随后紧跟的是排山倒海的悠长的寂静。

好像过了一个纪元那样久，六月份欧亚各处的光影跳着晃过时代尽处的大动乱，身后空无一人，遮住我眼帘也替我挡下局势里激烈暴力情节的温度散了去。就像独自一人站在近年厂区废墟和坍塌的水泥墙上，周遭又回归那样使人生怖的孤寂。我分辨不清楚，这是因为我的心脏舒缓了刚刚太过剧烈的跳动、还是远方的枪响终于静了下来。

一切都在滞止，像麻醉药效停了以致于只能感受到痛苦却不能挪动分毫。我就这样一遍遍地在历史里来过，反复挣扎着与一个人谈那些没有结果的恋爱。没有出口也没有结局得——就好像，东北边境的城市们，是如何漫无目的地行走于前路茫茫的天命。

我与我的爱人，这样一衣带水地靠近却又这样远离，唯有我数度午夜梦回的幻境里，透过泪光和时代的尘埃，我才能够看见——红星的光辉照过林乡和稻场，温衡又坚定地就好像珍珠一样的月光，柔和明丽地闪烁在草原，缠绵的光华佑护长生天下的土地年年风马满达。我会数次地祈祷在怎样的情形我们会再重逢，彼时我们可会自由地拥抱又亲吻双颊，因历史赋予我们往生的幸福？

前尘事都不过天真妄想。

临江的霓虹灯绰绰倒映在冰封的水上，窗外的雪是寂静无声的，就好像东北如何悲顺地低下头去面临时代的天命，王辽钰穿过口岸招待所一片觥筹交错的灯光和酒影，喊我醒来，手指着来人的方向拉我看。晃荡在眼前是吊灯五光十色的纷彩，背景放大拉进故人的影子仿佛梦里一样模糊，柔焦都汇在米色的长风衣和白围巾，衣领儿坠下来、一排扣子也解了开，恍惚又使我看见了，曾经许多年温衡温暖地向我敞开着的怀抱。

伊万布拉金斯基眼里仍盛着新世纪以来最是礼节妥帖的平淡笑容，水晶一样的紫罗兰色闪烁着我多少次于梦里流连的涅瓦河的水波，抬头对上这样近乎于怜惜地安慰着我的眼神，我多少次想张口问他有关旧事和旧情，可我哪里来勇气再一次揭开谁都心知肚明的伤疤和苦痛，就算是曾经抛弃过我于虚芜的爱人，也没有职责承担我荒唐的心碎和哭闹。

酒过三巡在东北的名利场上总是会听见男人们畅谈时局，这会儿是王耀举起杯在夸赞，辽宁如何站在过历史的风口浪尖上、见过转折出口的大风大浪——王辽钰一生都在勤劳苦干中活得步步谨慎、兢兢业业谋算出路和发展，才谋得几十年在时代洪流中屹立不倒的工业厂区硝烟肃正。屹立不倒。屹立不倒。辽宁半岛是东北的荣光，它英姿发展是东北的天堂，温暖的希冀好像渤海湾的不冻港，我与敖云塔娜都附和着这样说。

酒席主位上因利益谋算而永远沉稳又疏离的王耀手握欧亚大陆的权杖，毕竟这汉人见过了古今四千余年的腌脏事儿，最是对地缘政局的审判和发号施令游刃有余。说过表扬话儿之后他会转头来面向我——用他那双沉积了几千年的机警、因而能击溃任何人的一切私心算计于虚芜的眼睛。我垂下眼眸去，九几年从厂区倾塌的废墟里钻出来，我与他之间早都受够了抱怨的歇斯底里。

王沪仪几乎是替王耀说出来他一直想说的话：“二零一几年也在时代向前的纪年表里到来了，你该学着顺服些，不要妄议政治，不要讲话阴声怪气旁敲侧击，把你那曾经共和国长子的一身刺收一收——以及从旧荣光里延伸出来的戾气。上天啊，简直就好像努尔哈赤给了你一身倔强反叛的胆子。要是你收敛依顺、稍稍逢迎些时局的话或许…”

王辽钰从座位上站起来去捂讲话的上海女人的嘴，笑着提醒一句外宾还坐在这儿呢，使眼神向一直顾自和敖云塔娜聊天的伊万。话音刚落，斯拉夫人抬起眼帘向我投来的目光使酒桌归于惊诧的寂静，他看进我的眼睛里去时，好像能捕捉明白我所有烂在了心底的词句。他开口语气里几乎是一种无可奈何的悲悯的柔和，接上王沪仪被打断的句子：“或许时代进程就会善待她？或许她的历史悲剧就会收场如意？只因东北亚荒原上的孩子逢迎也奉承了新世纪的时运和命途？——真的是这样吗？” 雪融在因无人应答而突兀又窘迫的气氛里。那曾是六十余年以前啊，我的同志他就明晓这样的荒原上地缘政治的因果关系、感同身受它们所牵连的悲哀结局，他甚至提起我一百余年前八方旅人云集远东巴黎的风潮，那被本田菊几把火烧在一九二几年尾巴上的可怜的风尚繁华。

除了他酒席上谁不明白黑龙江是个什么？又在历史和时代进程里由什么构成？我行尸走肉没有信仰没有信念没有支撑地一步一坎坷晃荡在历史里，本世纪的终无归属的无业游民。他们不理我，他们搪塞我，他们来抚远也来漠河搞视察，沉默然后说振兴东北。

宴席上几个人的目光相互纠缠着升温再骤降，王沪仪早察觉这样的气氛，她只是并不相信历史和天命里存在这样一百年不变执着的深情。年轻的女人拉了王辽钰直嘟囔：“这全是因为黑龙江在口岸，可观数值的GDP成分都依靠两岸经贸往来，从悲苦地方过境的松嫩两江永远一衣带水，抬头不见低头见，君在阿穆尔江右岸而她居左岸，是不好和伊万撕破脸啊…”

敖云塔娜插进话来一叠声地同意：“家国往来合该就是这样。然而，你看看她！连表面平淡的外交礼仪都做不到，见个面就哭得寻死觅活的。况且她甚至仍然爱着如今的伊万吗？绝不，她那双凄苦得近乎绝望的眼睛啊——就带着热烈得凄徨的渴望神情，想要从伊万布拉金斯基几百年来变了三回却到底又好像没有变过的脸上，搜索出一丝一毫他曾经给予——或更恰当地说施舍——给她的、可怜可悲的青春和爱情的幻影。”

“谁人不知道她只喜欢伊万暂留在五十年代的哈尔滨城的那时候，她迟来了九百年的青春都绽放在，第一批军工援助迢迢来到铁道线尽头、机床上零件机械碰撞花火。它们映着闪闪的恩情和爱情，在东北亚的荒原绽开来象征着斯拉夫平原与湖水的花儿。一五计划的红星照耀于松嫩雪原，光辉和希冀洋洋洒洒得虚妄又飘渺，不过是几年的欢欣与尊容。” ——真是壮烈也悲戚的情节，蒙古小姑娘摇着头咋舌，合上手中传统蒙文印刷的旧时史诗，感叹荒原尽头的女人等待心中英雄再度降临，这般故事如何永恒地重复。

这便是二零一八年绥芬河口岸的暮冬，应东北亚地区首届“一带一路”国际合作高峰论坛、而讨论重开使馆事宜的会议间隙，王辽钰缓和气氛地把话题从过往悲凉诸事引离：“我们再到口岸看一看吧。这都几十年过去了，只要我们大家努力劳动，都会看到更美好发达的新生。” 于是，走过了废弃的旧厂区，眼前愈是开阔的洁白一片的雪原，残余的烟霾凄苦地弥留在林海上，分不清楚是今后命途的迷沼，还是过去历史波澜的残垣。周围又响起王耀谈及商业往来的会谈对话，站在这里我只看得见天命茫茫，没有出口，没有未来。

我与伊万布拉金斯基的脚步近乎同时地停在雪地深处的尽头，许多年过去了，再见旧人我连梦里也不能张口诉衷情、言旧爱。君在江头我在江尾，望望不见君，大兴安岭连山乍起烟雾，我们将永远这样痛苦且不得分离地纠缠下去。透过一眼的泪和雾蒙蒙泛着金银光束的雪花，身侧人眼底余光扫过我的脸颊再滞住，还以为如同当年相视眼波涟涟、尽映着金红色的梦和连天麦田的影像。我从压抑了几十载的思绪中挣扎出来，转过身面向我曾经爱人的脸，那是多么熟稔礼貌也温和的神情，紫罗兰的眼睛里转着涅瓦河解冻的春水，早融尽了之前厂区建筑发达时那赤红的色彩和花火。

我在一刹那就绝望于，为何最终还是要面对，这样只能告别殊途的结局。我的话到了嘴边咽不下喉咙，只能像是冰碴一样在生硬的叫喊中吐出来：“伊万布拉金斯基您看着我。那时候的您——没——死。无产阶级没有死亡，站起来反对压迫和剥削的声音没有死亡，我们的精神和信仰没有死亡。红星永恒地照在雪原，庇佑旧厂区和林场生产繁忙日渐兴盛，我们阶级镰锤的光芒不死不灭。”

我难道不明白吗——我们回不去的。难道美国佬的侮辱和王耀摇头叹息叫我莫要再提了的情景不足以教给我？——伊万布拉金斯基你不是他。你因重活一遭，历史进程剜出来你的心脏内脏再重组着打乱归位，而只有我，好像迷途于雪原的荒漠而不得走出，不厌其烦地欺骗自己，撇弃重工业机械建设和苏联式旧公寓楼的成分，你灼热的肺腑和骨血里，仍然流着几十年前苦难的深情。我花费了再几十年的梦境，挣扎沉沦于那样不得所偿的自欺欺人。

每每我们在祖国强大的和平年代重逢，不再起战火的乌苏里江一衣带水，两岸方言喧嚷车水马龙，我总是忍不住在绥芬河的边贸市场上，脸带局促的笑意朝你挥手，你的身影好像透过迷沼而泛起光华一样，隐隐晃过夏天云雾温柔的码头。过往故事的身上浅浅覆盖一层乌苏里江面儿的薄雾，河流路经愁苦，也到底一往无前。

我在你晏晏的笑靥里几乎仿佛又看见，我的故乡和我心上人的模样，眼底仍旧映着骨血和荣光，是斯拉夫传说里焰火的颜色，江头与江尾，刻着编年史上神话永恒。伊万布拉金斯基啊，确是一个回望就足以使我溺死于这样的谎言——在九十年代轰塌的厂区和重工业基地的残骸，在上了红封条的苏联驻哈市领事馆，一遍又一遍地温柔而深情。

我的故人向我摇头，眉眼里嚅着安慰的笑意，手在短暂的一刹那抚上我垂下来的发丝、动作里百般轻柔再紧随疏离。伊万布拉金斯基的表情渐渐氤氲在水雾里也捕捉不真切，不知道是他迈开步伐又一次地离开我走远，还是我的泪光凝在北纬五十度的凛风里模糊了视线。

他语气里只有沉重深沉的叹息，以向来最拿手的哄骗宽慰的语气，陈述那样残酷的事实逼我面对：“阿勒锦你是知道的。你是分得清楚的。历史都曾经杀死过我们，如此我们才有未来光明的往生。——就如同完颜阿勒锦在二零一几年份是王雪海。你该放弃——从我的眼神深处挖出一分一毫我前生的倒影，我也不愿见你最终失望。我是俄罗斯。我很抱歉。”

雪下得愈发大，一片片雪花落下来积在我们的头顶，漫长得好像永远，两两相看，隔去绥芬河口岸上封了江的冰雪，天空没有星星，林海雪原在暮冬里延伸一片宽广的寂静。——原也只不过是失意，历史进程的命运与国运皆悲情，纪年表里写满了不尽人愿。

这使我最终隔了千山万水与当初少年重逢，我们其实没有谁忘记…血水依旧浓烈腥重的江东六十四屯，也时而折磨一般萦绕的一九四五年兵荒马乱的八月。彼此清楚也能继续微笑座谈，好像我们都各自离开那些不算久远的羁绊和孽缘，并奔向得以往生的未来——这难道不对嘛，历史本就是悲壮骨血铸就而成，但过往随着时代的眼泪和花瓣飘往年岁远方。

我笑，释怀又不曾释怀当初爱人。可是这都没有意义，他不爱我也没曾爱我——他一辈子活得已经太过壮烈痛苦地沉重了，不需要再添之青春爱情这样反复使人激烈又绝望的成分。所以我其实一直不过是一个人，不能够继续纠缠，捧着上世纪短暂十几年牵强的藕断丝连。

边境规律恒定地是要祸福相依。迷茫地由利益牵引着维系交集，倒好过计较于恶性循环没有结果的争端。所以大家的结局，都是若即若散也礼貌的冰冷和疏离——甚至算不上是和解过了以后的友邻往来。

牵扯撕裂的伤口只是风干但从未愈合，时代变迁从来并没有治疗痛苦的功效，我们只是在表面的交集里，撂下过往前尘。毕竟我们也全部站下来活到了权衡局势种种利益牵连的后全球化时代，重逢之期我略微点头并羞涩苦涩地半笑，握手从容，交际皆是合乎协作礼仪的淡泊。

王耀一行人开始说场面话来欢送远方的客人，我在新时代急剧升温的战争落幕前，恍惚又看见从历史一路走来的故人旧影，眉梢眼底写着经过悲剧苦难沉淀之后近乎柔软的温情，扫过我的脸庞，就倾诉了别离以来说不尽的眷恋和缠绵。我与伊万布拉金斯基，兜兜转转身份随政治色彩变化无常，却又冥冥中既定，终究要倾付几十年不变的温柔于这般无果的牵连。算我有幸倒也算孽缘——我与我曾经的心上人，边关两岸，三百余年，三生曾识。

————

这就是战前的世界，时代进展到二零一八这样未来感浓重得近乎虚幻的年份，加速快进地驶达不可避免的大雨将至，在经济发展鼎盛、全球化达到巅峰的后资本主义时代，结构式矛盾渗透在各地各国体制的骨髓里，越来越深越发绝望。祖国在国际社会上逐年风生水起，与此同时，西方阵营舆论真正倒向的一方，好像可乐泡沫一样，也以世人逐渐肉眼可观的速度，由愈发混乱和复杂的产物叠加组合。

跨越欧陆和太平洋的棋盘上，写着时代的天命和各个棋手的国运，轮回直抵修昔底德式斗争的结局——世界其实从未承平，历史走向的定律，永恒性地肃穆又悲情。我坐在乌苏里江岸看滚滚向边境去的漩涡和波澜，想着青山白水年轮流转呀，我的英特纳雄耐尔总有一日会是现实。


End file.
